


Her Prince

by Thatonegothynerd



Series: Adventures of The Scarred [10]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonegothynerd/pseuds/Thatonegothynerd
Summary: A flashback to a night time meeting of Vasily and Avarice/Arabella.





	Her Prince

Arabella loved the night. The darkness had never been a problem for her; every detail was as bright as day under the moon’s glow because of her infernal eyes. She loved the freedom the night afforded. It was harder to tell that her skin was pink and not a human color, and it was harder to tell that her eyes had no pupil or iris. The night hid parts of who she was, the parts she hated. If only the stars could somehow make her horns disappear too under their light. 

But what Arabella loved most about the night was that it was the time she spent with Vasily. A few hours after sunset she would sneak into the back garden of Rhodor estate and hide behind the oak tree until he came for her. Sometimes there would be gifts waiting for her in the branches or near the roots, ribbons or small boxes with sweets. Then when he arrived they would sit and talk, usually about what or who Arabella had observed that day or sometimes about what was troubling Vasily. She could listen to him talk for hours and she knew that he loved when she listened. What she loved most of all is when their talks would lead to a kiss. It only happened when she had learned something particularly good for him, a reward for all of her hard work. She was always so happy when he decided to kiss her and tell her “I love you” in the dark. 

Tonight there was no present waiting for Arabella, but she was hopeful her information would lead to one of the kisses she loved so much. She didn’t have to wait long for Vasily to arrive, and when he did he looked as charming and handsome as ever. Under the moonlight his skin was almost glowing, his blond curls were perfectly styled and his blue eyes were icy as ever. He was the perfect image of a prince Arabella had heard in every story. 

“Hello, my Bella,” he said, placing one of his soft hands on her cheek. “What has my wonderful lady brought me today?”

“I have so much to tell you, my love.” She told him everything of interest she had heard that day, ranging from local gossip in the marketplace to what his mother saying about her affair with one of the visiting diplomats. “Lastly, your father said that two men were supposed to arrive soon. They’re monster hunters of some kind. They’re to take care of whatever Mathias Jolelor spotted in the river to the north.” 

“Bella, you hear everything in this town,” Vasily smiled as he spoke. “It is truly amazing. You can be truly amazing.” He took her hand in his and brought it up to his mouth for a kiss, then brought her closer. 

“I have a gift for you,” He said and he reached into his pocket and took out a choker. From the middle of the necklace a heart shaped locket was suspended. Vasily opened it to reveal “VR” was written on the inside in fancy script.

“It’s so beautiful, my love. I love it. I love you.” As she spoke Vasily put the choker on her, fastening the clasp in the back. 

“I wanted everyone to know that you are mine, Bella, always.”

Arabella wrapped her arms around his neck and Vasily responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and he kissed her. Arabella knew his kisses well by now, they were fast and demanding and hungry. They were nothing like stories had described them, but she didn’t care. She loved him, and he loved her, that was all that mattered. 

Just as soon as the kisses began they stopped. Vasily pulled away, but before he could undo Arabella’s arms from around him, she spoke.

“Vasily, you love me, right?” She asked with pleading eyes.

“Yes my Bella. Of course I do,” his response was measured. It sounded exactly the same every time. 

“Then… why don’t we leave here together?” As she spoke, Vasily pushed away from the girl, ripping himself out of her grasp and uttering a noise of disgust. 

“Bella we have talked about this,” he said, much farther away than he had been a few moments ago. 

“I know, but please just listen. I know that you want to inherit your father’s title, I know that your life was built here, and,” she paused a moment before her next words,” I know that I’m not good enough for you, that because I’m a devil child people here will never understand, but Vasily, the people in bigger cities would. I could use my talents, for both of us, and we could amass a fortune and power greater than your father’s. We could start a new life, away from this town, these people, life where we could be together. Don’t you want to be together? I know you don’t have any love for your family here, and I know you see the way everyone looks at me, so why can’t we start over somewhere else?” Arabella took his hands in hers and looked at him for a response to her words, but she couldn’t read what was happening behind those icy eyes.

There was a moment of silence as Vasily spoke. Arabella was terrified that she had made him angry. Nothing good ever came of Vasily being mad. 

“This is what you truly want, Bella?” He asked. She nodded in response, not trusting her voice to remain steady. 

“Very well. Tomorrow morning, at sunrise, be ready to leave I will come to get you.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “I want you to be happy, Bella.”

“Thank you thank you thank you Vasily. You don’t know how much this means, my love.” Tears welled up in the tiefling’s eyes and she smiled. 

“I just ask that you do one last thing for me tonight.”

“Anything, my love.”

“I have a bottle of wine I want you to deliver to my father, he’s still up and in his study. I was planning on serving it to him later, but I want him to have it before we go. The sooner the better, so that you have time to pack your things. The bottle is currently in the pantry in the back of the bottom self. I was hiding it as a surprise.” 

“Of course. I’ll go give it to him right now.I love you, Vasily.”

“I love you, my Bella,” he said and kissed her cheek. 

Vasily watched Arabella walk into the Rhodor estate and the smile fell from his face.

“Goodbye, my Bella,” Vasily said to the night. “I’ll see you in the Hells.”


End file.
